In a Rut
by purplecat41877
Summary: Donny arranges a girls' night out for Chloe after realizing that being the only girl in the house is getting to her.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, Frederick, Mika, and Kiroshi are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **In a Rut**

Twenty-one year old Chloe Stapleman and twenty-nine year old Donny were working in the lab. Chloe's husband Roger was at work and Leo, Raph, and Mikey were watching Chloe and Roger's four month old identical twin sons Kyle and Frederick.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"Not really but I'm not comfortable talking about it right now," Chloe replied.

"Would you feel more comfortable talking to a girl?"

"How did you know?"

"I've known you since you were eight and you're currently the only girl in this house since your grandparents moved into the retirement home."

"Even though you gave me away at my wedding, I still consider you my best friend."

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and got back to work.

* * *

Leo and Raph were in the living room taking care of Kyle and Frederick. Mikey had gone into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"They're really cute," Leo said, gazing at the twins.

"That I agree with," Raph said with a smile.

"We'd better change them," Leo suggested when a bad smell filled the room.

"Good thinking," Raph agreed.

Leo changed Kyle and Raph changed Frederick. Then the twins were given their bottles with formula in it.

* * *

Mika Murakawa was at Murakawa Palace spending time with her boyfriend Kiroshi Nishiwa. Just then, her cell phone rang and she saw Donny's name in the caller ID box.

"Excuse me, I need to take this call," Mika said.

"I'll be right here," Kiroshi said as Mika slipped into her office.

Once in her office, Mika asked, "Everything all right, Donny?"

"Chloe's in a rut and needs a girl to talk to," Donny explained. "Apparently, being the only girl in the house is getting to her."

"I'll be on my way as soon I let Ki know that I'm cutting our date short."

"Sorry about that."

"I'm fine with it if it involves helping out a friend," Mika said.

"I really appreciate this and I'm sure Chloe will, too," Donny said gratefully.

"See you soon."

"Ok, I'll let Chloe know that you're on your way."

Mika hung up and went over to Kiroshi. He kissed her on the lips and asked with concern, "Everything all right?"

"Sorry to cut our date short but Chloe needs me," Mika apologized.

"No problem but I have a question for you before you go."

"What's that?"

Kiroshi got down on one knee, pulled a small box out of his pants pocket, and opened it. Inside was a diamond solitaire ring.

"Mika Murakawa, will you marry me?" Kiroshi asked.

"Yes, Kiroshi Nishiwa, I will marry you," Mika agreed.

Kiroshi slipped the ring on Mika's finger. Then the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips.

* * *

Chloe answered the doorbell as soon as it rang and let Mika inside. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly.

"It's great to see you," Chloe said sincerely.

"Same here," Mika agreed and then she and Chloe released each other.

"Where should we have our girls' night?"

"How do burritos and tacos sound?"

"Sounds great since my favorite food is black bean tacos," Chloe said with a smile.

"Then it's settled," Mika declared.

"I'll go get ready and you and the turtles can hang out while you wait."

"Take your time and I'll meet you in the living room."

Chloe and Mika wrapped their arms around each other and then released each other. Then Chloe headed upstairs and Mika headed for the living room where the turtles were hanging out.

* * *

After Chloe and Mika left, the turtles were babysitting the twins in the living room. Just then, Roger entered the room.

"Where's Chloe?" Roger inquired.

"She's out with Mika for a girls' night out," Donny replied.

"Must not be easy for her being the only girl in this house," Roger said in understanding.

"We're planning to have a guy's night in if you want to join us," Raph invited.

"Sounds great but I have to get the twins to bed first," Roger said as he carefully picked up his sons and then carried them out of the living room.

"I'll make the pizzas," Mikey offered and then headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Chloe and Mika were at a Mexican restaurant sharing a pitcher of cola and a basket of multi colored tortilla chips. Chloe was having black bean tacos and Mika was having a beef and cheese burrito.

"Anything special going on with you?" Chloe asked.

"Ki asked me to marry him," Mika replied.

"When?"

"Right before I came over to your house."

"What was your answer?" Chloe inquired.

"I said yes," Mika replied, holding out her left hand revealing a diamond solitaire ring on her ring finger.

Chloe and Mika stood up and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and sat back down.

"That's great news," Chloe said with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more," Mika said, also smiling.

"I can tell you right now that being married is wonderful."

"Roger seems like a really nice guy."

"He's my first and only love," Chloe admitted.

"Same for me with Ki," Mika confessed.

* * *

Back at the house, Roger, Mikey, Leo, and Donny were in the living room watching a movie involving criminals. Kyle and Frederick were currently sleeping in their cribs upstairs.

"Thanks for arranging this guy's night," Roger said.

"No problem," Mikey said, picking up a slice of pizza and then taking a bite.

"I wonder how Mika and Chloe are doing on their girls' night out," Donny said.

"Probably talking about hair and makeup," Raph guessed.

"Except that Chloe isn't really into those things," Leo pointed out.

On the screen, a group of criminals had just robbed a bank. They got in the getaway car and were being chased by a bunch of police cars.

"I hope the police catch those bad guys," Mikey said.

"Not to mention try to return the money they stole," Donny said.

Eventually, the police cars surrounded the getaway car. The criminals surrendered and Roger and the turtles cheered as the criminals were arrested and then driven away in the police cars.

"I hope they get a long prison sentence," Raph said.

"I couldn't agree more," Leo said.

Eventually, the criminals went to court. The turtles and Roger cheered when the lead criminal got forty years and the rest of the gang got twenty years.

* * *

Later, Roger and the turtles were cleaning up the living room. Just then, Chloe entered the room and started helping out.

"How was your night out with Mika?" Roger asked Chloe.

"Great," Chloe replied. "Mika's engaged to Ki."

"That's awesome," Donny said with a smile.

The turtles, Roger, and Chloe chatted about Mika and Ki's engagement with excitement. Eventually, they got everything cleaned up so they said good night to each other and headed for their rooms.

The End


End file.
